


Therese Returns

by perpetualsunrise1394



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualsunrise1394/pseuds/perpetualsunrise1394
Summary: Therese didn't go to the oak room after turning down Carol's offer and declaration of love, but years later Christmas brings them together again x





	Therese Returns

‘What are you looking for sweetheart’ Carol called as Rindy dug through the records on the rickety stand in the living room.

‘I’m just looking Mum, anything you fancy?’ 

Carol came out of the kitchen in her apron with her hair messily pulled back from her face and walked across the living room to kneel beside her daughter. 

‘I always love playing this one at Christmas time’ she said as she pulled out the lightly battered case of her old Billie Holiday record. 

Rindy took the record from her mother’s hands, tilting her head slightly as she examined the far-away look on her mother’s face. But carol soon broke free from her thoughts and beamed down at Rindy as she moved to her feet. 

‘Are you ready to fill the mince pie cases?’ she asked her daughter with a playful look in her eye. 

For a while there, Christmas time wasn’t easy. With the holiday cheer everywhere she looked being a constant reminder of all she had lost, Carol had come to dread this time of the year. But since Rindy had expressed to her father how much she truly missed her mother, and how she’d love nothing more than to spend the holidays at Carol’s Madison avenue apartment, Harge had finally agreed to release his hold on his daughter, and in that change everything for Carol. Since then, Christmas had been almost perfect, holiday music and Christmas decorations on every building across the city no longer brought Carol pain, but instead hope and excitement.

This was the second year that the two girls had spent Christmas together in the apartment, and they were already creating holiday traditions, one being spending hours on end in the kitchen cooking up delicious home-made Christmas favourites, and Rindy’s was the mince pies. 

‘Yes I’m ready mum’, Rindy replied, with a grin on her face. It was clear Rindy loved being here with her mother just as much as Carol loved having her there, no matter what they were doing. ‘I’ll put the music on and come in in a minute’

Carol delicately brushed her hand over Rindy’s short blonde bob, before heading into the kitchen to get started. 

Rindy watched her mother head into the kitchen before placing the record on the player and filling the room with music. As Rindy pulled herself up to follow her mother, she was distracted by knocking at the door. Thinking it was her godmother Abby’s annual Christmas Eve visit she excitedly ran to the door, shouting to her mother that she wanted to open it. 

Pulling open the door her excited smile turned to one of confusion as she faced the petite young woman that definitely wasn’t Abby. 

‘Hello Rindy’ the woman said, and as she did so her face pulled up into a smile, revealing two very prominent dimples. At this revelation Rindy’s look of confusion turned to one of joy as she placed the young woman in front of her. 

‘Hi Therese’ Rindy beamed back at her. 

‘Hey Abby’ the two heard a moment later from across the apartment, ‘I’ll be out in a minute’. Rindy smiled sheepishly at Therese, who had turned her head to the sound of Carol’s voice. 

‘It’s not Abby’ Rindy called back to her mother, ‘it’s Therese’, she continued after a pause. There was silence for a moment before the two heard the sound of pans banging followed by the appearance of a confused Carol at the end of the hall. With trembling hands Carol attempted to wipe some of the flour off of her face as she walked towards the two. 

‘Therese?’ Carol breathed as she approached the cold and slightly damp from the snow woman standing at her doorway. Disbelief and a little fear were sketched across the blonde’s face as she moved slowly forwards. 

‘Carol’ Therese spoke, as though she had been holding onto the word and could finally release it. 

As their eyes met, Carol saw Therese’s fear in that moment, but she also saw all the love that had brought her here, today. Carol’s lip trembled and her eyes burned as she tried to keep her tears at bay. 

‘Can I come in?’ Therese asked, barely above a whisper. At that Carol’s expression of confusion turned to a heart breaking smile, as she stepped forward and pulled Therese into a crushing hug. 

As she pulled away and looked at Therese, there was nothing she could do but smile and nod as she took as step backwards and took Therese’s hand, pulling her into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> so christmas inspired me to watch Carol, and consequently to write some more fanfic. This is v short I know but I thought I'd share it, if you like it i'll write a second chapter about their reunion :)


End file.
